Joya
by darkii-chan
Summary: Tan preciosa, tan elegante, tan hermosa. Brilla en la más oscura de las noches, iluminando mi pensamiento y mi corazón. /ONE-SHOT WilliamxGrell SHONEN-AI. YAOI/ MUNDO ALTERNO/ Espero que os guste


Muy bien, a por la siguiente. Espero que os guste

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Joya

Era una oscura noche en la ciudad de Londres. Las ratas se metían en sus callejones, callejones intrincados que llevan a todos sitios y a ninguna parte a la vez. Una persona cubierta por un abrigo negro pisó un charco haciendo que una rata se asustara y huyera de nuevo a su escondrijo. La persona caminaba rápido, con el abrigo abrochado, y un sombrero calado que le ocultaba el rostro a la luz de cada farola que pasaba. Caminó varias calles, izquierda, abajo, derecha, derecha, cruza, sube, izquierda, desciende...Cualquier persona que lo siguiera hubiera quedado desorientada en algún lugar del camino. El hombre miró hacia atras, comprobando que nadie le había seguido el paso, y empujó una pesada puerta de madera.

Dentro del lugar el ambiente era más cálido que a la intemperie, en las frias calles de Londres. Un fuerte olor a tabaco inundaba el aire, y la cerveza corría de aqui para alla, de la barra a las mesas, y de las mesas a las sedientas gargantas de los hombres que se encontraban alli reunidos. Un cabaret de mala muerte, destartalado, una ratonera para gente que no tenía sitio en sus casas, o en la calle. El hombre escudriñó el lugar y encontró un asiento libre junto a la barra. Alli se sentó, quitándose el abrigo y el sombrero.

-¿Qué te sirvo, guapo?- Le preguntó una camarera que llevaba en una bandeja unas jarras vacías. El hombre hizo un gesto de no querer nada, y la chica se fue dejándole solo entre el gentío.

Despues de un rato escuchando a los hombres del lugar reir y hablar escandalosamente, las luces se fueron haciendo más tenues, iluminando el maltrecho escenario que allí había. Un telón descolorido se abrió...Y alli estaba, la razón por la que nuestro protagonista había caminado tanto.

Él la llamaba "Joya"

Rubí porque siempre vestía de rojo pasión. Perla por aquella blanca y reluciente piel. Esmeralda por sus ojos deslumbrantes, aunque con la luz a veces se volvían de color oro. Ónice por aquellas pestañas largas y negras, que caian dobre sus ojos en un movimiento que podría derribar al hombre más fuerte y poderoso...Era su joya.

La joya nunca hablaba. Sólo bailaba lenta y sensualmente al son de la desafinada música del pianista que tocaba. Era el entretenimiento de la noche, y los que allí estaban clavaban sus ojos en ella como si de leones hambrientos se tratase, y la joya fuera su presa. Pero la joya nunca miraba al público.

Era tal el misterio que la rodeaba, que nuestro protagonista se vio cautivado de inmediato el primer día que la vio, en una noche lluviosa, cuando entró en aquel tugurio para resguardarse de las inclemencias del tiempo. Desde entonces iba a ese lugar a verla expresamente a ella. Siempre discreto. Siempre en silencio. Nadie sabía que visitaba aquel lugar.

La joya cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, sacando a nuestro protagonista de sus pensamientos. Un hombre tan corpulento como un gorila la había agarrado del tobillo, haciéndola tropezar y caer. Nuestro hombre se levantó de inmediato de su asiento. El gorila iba borracho como una cuba, y tiraba de la joya para atraerla hacia él. Ella intentaba soltarse, pero el agarre era muy fuerte. Le dio con el tacón en la mano, y aunque el gorila profirió un gruñido de dolor, no la soltó. Nadie hacía nada por ayudarla, es más, vitoreaban al gorila animándole a tirar más fuerte.

-Suéltala.- Le dijo nuestro protagonista poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de advertencia. Entonces la atención del gorila se centró en él. Soltó a la joya, que, a gatas, con el tobillo dolorido, y seguramente torcido, salió del escenario. El gorila se puso en pie. Se tambaleaba. Gruñó y soltó un puñetazo contra nuestro hombre. Pero no lo alcanzó. Él fue más rápido agachándose y esquivándolo. Le dio con las manos en los oidos dejándolo aturdido, y un golpe en la barbilla desde abajo tumbó definitivamente al gorila en el suelo. El bar entero se había quedado estupefacto ante la actuación del hombre que hasta hace unos momentos estaba silenciosamente sentado en la barra. Nuestro protagonista se sacudió la chaqueta y sin decir nada más, se volvió a sentar en la barra. Algunas personas se apartaron de su lado, y otras lo miraban susurrando.

Pero nadie se le acercó.

En parte lo agradecía, prefería estar a solas con sus pensamientos aquella noche.

_"Joya...¿Y tu nombre real cual será?" _Pensó. Pasó un rato divagando en su propia mente, nadando entre sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos, hasta que una copa se posó delante de él

-Invita la casa.- Dijo una voz a su lado. El hombre levantó la cabeza y vio dos esmeraldas de reflejos ambarinos que lo miraban fijamente. Joya se sentó a su lado en la barra del bar. llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo que le caía gracilmente con algunos pelos sueltos, loq ue hacía el recogido informal con un toque sensual. El maquillaje tan excesivo ya no estaba, y en su lugar se hallaban unos ojos naturales, y una piel limpia y lavada. Sólo permanecía el pintalabios rojo, en aquellos labios carnosos y delicados.

-Gracias.- Dijo simplemente, volviendo la vista a la copa. Demasiada belleza que asimilar

-Hmmmm...Que hombre tan frío...- Nuestro protagonista se fijó en la voz del Joya. Era grave para ser de mujer...Demasiado grave. Con ademanes femeninos, si. Pero no era voz de mujer. Su vista bajó instintivamente al lugar donde estarían los pechos, pero se dio cuenta de que allí no había nada que sobresaliera.

Se sorprendió de su descubrimiento hasta tal punto, que dio un respingo en la silla.

-Hoooo vaaayaaa asi que te has dado cueentaa...Además de guapo eres listo...- Joya apoyó el codo en la barra y su cabeza en la mano, mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tú...

-Si. Yo...No se si sentirme halagada de que me creas mujer...u ofendida..hhmmmm ¿Tú qué crees?- Le dijo sin dejar de mirarle, con esos ojos penetrantes cual cristal. Nuestro protagonista se recompuso en la silla.

-¿Te hiciste daño antes?- Le preguntó intentando esquivar el tema de la sexualidad de la..el...la persona pelirroja que tenía delante. Joya miró hacia su tobillo, en el cual había una venda.

-Se supone que no debo hacer esfuerzos, y debo tenerlo en alto...Pero no podía quedarme sin agradecer a mi salvador...- Digo con coquetería vovlviendo a mirarle. -Me gusta cómo has evitado el tema. Discreto, pero no lo suficiente para mi...- Le dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa de gato de Chesire de sus labios. Él sintió que se erizaba el pelo de la nuca, no supo si era de excitación al ver al objeto de su deseo tan cerca, o si era por su reciente descubrimiento.

Se tomó un momento para pensar. Siempre se consideró heterosexual, pero es que Joya...Por cierto, debería preguntarle su nombre...

-A propósito, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó, a lo que la joya pareció sorprenderse, pero despues volvió esa sonrisa misteriosa y pícara a sus labios

-hmmmm ¿Quieres saber más de miii? Que chico tan curioso...- Dijo con una risita. -Grell. Me llamo Grell Sutcliff-

Grell...Sonaba bello. Más que "Joya". Era melódico, era como un ronroneo...Grell...

-Yp me llamo William. Willima T. Spears.- Le respondió el moreno. Grell se volvio dándole una vista a William de su perfil, mientras tomaba una copa de ginebra en las manos y le daba un sorbo elegantemente. Se lamió los labios.

-William...Te pega ese nombre...- Le dijo volviendo a mirarle. -Y dime, William T. Spears...¿Qué hace un hombre como tú en un antro asi? ¿Hm?

-La verdad es que yo...- William se lo pensó dos veces antes de responder. ¿Qué iba a decir?¿Qué iba a aquel bar solo por ver...verlo...verla...Daba igual...

-...Solo estaba de paso.- Terminó la frase. La cara de Grell mostró entonces una expresiñon de decepción que no se molestó en ocultar

-oooooohhh...Yo que pensaba que dirías que venías a verme sólo a mi...Que peeenaaa...- Dijo arrastrando las palabras a la vez que se reclinaba sobre la barra del bar, frente a la copa, y suspiraba. William no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a Grell una y otra vez, sin dejar de preguntarse qué decir. Jamás se imaginó en esas circunstancias. Él sólo era un observador.

Grell, al no escuchar respuesta del moreno, volvió la vista hacia él, y sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos verdes gélidos de William. Sonrió cálida pero juguetonamente. Levantándose con elegancia, sacó del escote del vestido una pequeña tarjetita de color rojo.

-Pregunta por mi...Si decides volver...- Le dijo pasándole el rectángulo de cartulina a William, y guiñándole un ojo. Luego se alejó a paso lento, contoneando las caderas, y cojeando ligeramente por el tobillo dolorido. William incluso se quedó un rato más mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido. Luego miró la tarjeta. SE la guardó en el bolsillo, cogió sus cosas, y enfundándose de nuevo en el abrigo se marchó del lugar, silencioso y discreto.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Un mes despues, William no había vuelto al PUB. El trabajo lo tenía completamente absorbido, y no había tenido nada de tiempo de ir. Pero no había podido dejar de pensar en Grell, en su mirada, en sus gestos, en su voz...Había decidido que no le importaba que fuera hombre, pero no podía pasar más tiempo alejado de aquella tentación carmesí. Terminó pronto aquel día, y con prisa, se dirigió al bar por el camino que tomaba siempre.

Cuando entró, ya había alguien en el escenario. Y no era Grell.

Una chica rubia y con los pechos casi al aire bailaba descaradamente sobre el escenario, con todos los hombres que allí había babeando por ella. Todos menos William, quien se dirigió a la barra a preguntar por el pelirrojo.

-Disculpe...- Le dijo a la mujer que atendía tras la barra. -¿Qué ha pasado con Grell Sutcliff?-

La mujer dio una calada a un cigarro que tenía en la boca, y lo tiró despues al suelo, pisándolo con el tacón.

-Ya no trabaja aquí.- Le respondió sin más. William la miró con gesto impasible.

-¿Sabe usted el motivo?- Le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente

-Se fue hace como un par de semanas, dijo no se qué de el amor y de buscar a alguien...Yo creo que iba con alguna copa de más, usted ya me entiende- Le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada a William, quien la miró sin mostrar ningín gesto en el rostro.

-No sabe donde puedo encontrarle, ¿No?- Le preguntó. Ella volvió a negar

-Se ha mudado, creo que ni siquiera mantiene su número de teléfono, vaya a saber dónde está...

-Muchas gracias. Me ha sido de grata ayuda.- Dijo William despidiéndose. Ella no le respondió, y solo se encendió otro cigarro. William caminó a la salida del bar. Se quedó un momento meditando tras la puerta, en la calle.

Grell se había ido.

Grell se había marchado, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano al bolsillo del chaleco, donde aun permanecía la pequeña tarjeta del pelirrojo. La sacó. La miró por millonésima vez. Sobre un fondo rojo vino venía enmarcado en letra elegante y corsiva el nombre de Grell Sutcliff. Sabía que no había ningún teléfono en ella. Lo sabía. Aun asi la volvió a mirar, como esperando que apareciera alguna pista sobre el paradero de Grell por arte de magia.

No fue así.

Suspiró, derrotado. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Por el camino fue meditando sobre la noche en la que se habían visto por primera y última vez.

Esa había sido su única oportunidad de acercarse a Grell, y la había rechazado, se había echado atras por sus prejuicios. Malditos prejuicios. No le había hablado más de lo necesario por su propia vergüenza. Maldita vergüenza. Maldito todo lo que le impidió conocer al pelirrojo. Maldito, maldito, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, hasta que llegó a su apartamento.

Sacó la llave para entrar al portal, y se dio cuenta de que allí había alguien.

Un abrigo negro largo y una bufanda ocultaban la mayor parte de su persona, pero ese cabello...Esa mata de pelo del color del fuego...Era irremplazable.

Grell se giró bruscamente al escuchar a alguien abriendo la verja de la casa, pero su expresión se relajó al ver quien era el causante.

No hicieron nada. Sólo se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, uno desde la verja de la entrada, y otro desde arriba de las escaleritas que daban a la puerta de la casa. Se miraron tanto que creyeron que sus ojos estaban fijados con pegamento extrafuerte.

Entonces Grell dio un paso, y lo siguiente que supieron ambos es que estaban abrazados a medio camino de sus posiciones anteriores y besándose, abrazándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Se besaron de forma desesperada, tanto Grell como William mostraban en sus besos un deseo irrefrenable de estar junto al otro. William tomó el rostro de Grell en sus manos, acariciandole al tiempo que lo besaba, y Grell se agarró a los hombros del moreno con fuerza.

Al separarse aun jadeaban, presas de la falta de aire. William cogió al pelirrojo de la cintura y lo abrazó. Le acarició el cabello.

-Te he estado buscando...- Dijo con un tono monótono y uniforme, pero sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Grell. Este se aferró a sus hombros, aspirando el aroma del cuello de William. A este le pareció oir un "Y yo también" mezclado con el aliento del pelirrojo. Pero al volver a mirarle, ahí estaba esa sonrisa enigmática que le hacía perder la cabeza. Grell lo miró altivamente.

-Hmmmmm...Que hombre tan insensible...Darme esperanzas y luego desaparecer asi...- Le dijo delineándole el mentón con un dedo enguantado. Se balanceó entre los brazos de William, acercándose más a su pecho, y rozando sus labios de nuevo -No existen muchos William T. Spears en la guia, ¿Sabes?- Le dijo con ubna sonrisa pícara. William lo miró de manera cómplice.

-Hace frio aquí fuera- Le dijo al pelirrojo acortando la distancia de nuevo y besándole esta vez de forma corta. -¿Te apetece pasar?-

Grell cerró los ojos y sonrió

-Me encantaría.- Dijo mientras le seguía hacia el interior de la casa, dejándose coger fuertemente de la mano.

William ya no iba a dejar que se fuera.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

FIN

¿Os ha gustado? Si si, review, si no, ¡A VUESTRA CASA A FREIR HUEVOS!

Besitos

Darkii


End file.
